Konichiwa! Voco san
by Neko Neko Sushi Fever
Summary: There's a new Vocaloid once again. However there seem to be some strange things about this one and...DERP. This fic contains adult language, mild/very little nudity and some general pervyness.
1. Type Me A Melody

**Alright, guys! This is my first fanfiction series as Neko Neko-sama! It may not seem like it from this prologue but this is indeed a Vocaloid fanfiction. **

**Honestly... I don't have much to say... ^_^'**

**...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Type, type, type_

_Type, type, type_

Glasses flashed in the luminescent light of a computer screen as fingers lightly hammered away on a keyboard. A screen full of code was rapidly growing even more extensive in front of a young man who worked with an uncaring expression. Over his shoulder another person in the form a shadow peered at the text displayed across the screen from behind the man's four wheeled chair.

"Is it done yet?" The low voiced silhouette spoke.

His eyes scanned over the length of code, narrowing his eyes at certain spots, until after a bit he clucked his tongue and shook his head. Confidently he reached his hand forward, deliberately ignored by the man wearing glasses. His fingers continued to fly over the keyboard in disregard.

That was until the chair was suddenly pushed aside, sending the man spinning away from the desktop as the shadowed person, now recognizable as a tall boy with honey brown colored hair by the computer screen's light, took his place in typing.

"Don't let a lackey do a higher up's job…" He spoke with over imbued authority as the mentioned person shrugged indifferently from where he had been pushed out of the computer screen's view.

The boy glanced back towards him with the look of a superior prince.

"At least that's what I had told father…" He mumbled mostly to himself, eyeing the lackey with disdain.

The young man seated comfortably in his chair stared blankly at the insolent boy who was adding various bits to his carefully rendered code before, with the same vacant expression, raising his hand slightly to offer a lazy thumbs up.

With an annoyed scowl the boy turned back to the code. From his chair the lackey craned his neck around the body blocking his view to take a peek at the screen. He watched for a little while with an uninterested expression.

"Hey," He finally spoke in an aloof voice.

The boy made an "hmm" sound in a slightly more than irritated way. He then turned to face the speaker in a fluid motion, trying his best to keep an unattractive sour expression from his face. The lackey was silent for a moment.

"You're going to screw it up." He then stated bluntly.

The honey haired boy's eyes flared.

"It's not like it's even _possible_ for me to make any more mistakes than you already have." He said, continuing to press various different keys thoughtfully.

"They're not mistakes." The lackey said evenly blowing on his bangs in boredom. He wondered why this person was so difficult to deal with.

"Shut up, I am just as qualified to do this as you." The boy threw his retort back. "Really, I'm not even sure why you were hired."

"_Threatened_." The lackey's finger began to tap against his chair's arm in an irritated way, although his voice did not betray any of his emotion. The patience he was using with this kid was finally beginning to run thin.

This time it was the boy's turn to be silent. The lackey did not interrupt again as moments ticked by in silence, aside from the clattering of the keyboard keys. After a while a few beads of sweat began to dot the boy's skin as he swam in the nervousness and heavy awkward air only he noticed floating around.

Soon he heard a series of beeps emitting from a different room along with a drifting sweet and cinnamon flavored scent that wafted through. The honey colored hair boy threw his hands down on the computer table in exaggerated thankfulness. The lackey did not break his silent stare as the boy began to hastily make his way from the room.

"Ah… Well I guess my cinnamon buns are done…" He said quickly backing towards and entry way.

"Cinnamon buns…?" The lackey kept his tone neutral.

"YES. My cinnamon buns, what is the big deal about it?" He said haughtily and finally left the room.

The lackey watched the entrance for a little while until the boy swung his face back around the corner.

"And don't do anything with that," He nodded his head in the general direction of the computer, "while I'm gone!" He gave one more contemptuous glare before he disappeared again.

Echoing footsteps faded away until they finally could no longer be heard. The lackey waited a few more seconds until he sprang forward in his chair to the computer. With a ridiculous amount of speed he reviewed over what had been forcefully added to his code. Then after giving a shrug, apparently able to accept that despite the boy's horrid personality he actually could live up to the skill of which he had claimed, once more abruptly began typing.

His fingers typed in a rhythmic pattern. Such a passion, no matter how silent and aloof, but still a passion, was put into the keys as if a song was being composed. It grew more and more intense, the lackey leaning forward, his placid face coming right in front of the screen until suddenly, he just stopped.

There was a small clatter from the chair as he slumped backwards heavily and put a hand to his forehead. Peeking out a widened crack in between his fingers he saw the screen. Slowly he removed the hand from his face and placed it on the mouse. He rolled his thumb over the track ball and began dragging the cursor until it hovered over the selection which indicated what he had been doing was finished.

_Would you like to save?_

Poised to click, the man paused as he was unpredictably interrupted by the return of the boy with a steaming pile of glazed and frosted cinnamon buns adorning a floral plate in hand. As his gaze came to a rest on the lackey, craning his neck around to peer at him as his body arched over the keyboard and obviously having disobeyed him, he froze. He became even more rigid as he saw what was on the screen.

"WHAT IN THE HOLY NAME OF HELL IS THAT?"

"That," The lackey replied in a satisfied way, "is the virus."

"…WHAT?"

Displayed across the computer screen was a very simplified chibi cat. The majority of its body was white with a pink belly and tipped paws and tail. The face it had was the common emote of ":3" with blush marks. To top it off a black collar was hung around its neck, along with a bell that bobbed as the cat swayed happily back and forth in a standing position on its back paws. Summing it all up, it was indeed a super cute cat.

"Ah~" The lackey sighed in a dazed way. "Isn't it so cute…?"

The boy swung his dark brown eyes to him in disbelief.

"NO! What has gotten into you?"

"Well can't you just imagine it going through someone's hard drive and exclaiming," His voice was a slightly raspy whisper as he spoke, leaning back in his chair, "'Nyan~ I've come to infect you with a virus~"

There was silence until a ridiculously outraged expression slowly began to fill the boy's face with the same quality of someone pouring a glass of water.

"What the hell? Don't put your weird fetishes into this!" He said disgustedly, shifting his cinnamon buns to one hand and lunging towards the mouse with the other. "Change it now!"

He was surprised when a strong and steady grip caught him halfway. The menacing look that filled the man's face startled the boy and he paled.

"I can't allow you to tamper with this level of adorableness…!" The man's voice was cold and threatening.

The boy narrowed his eyes, taking this exchange as a challenge of power and a chance to prove how good he was.

"We'll just see about that…!" He muttered angrily and prepared to dash, his eyes flicking to the mouse. The man saw this movement and lunged as the boy burst forward, only somewhat too slow.

They impacted shoulder against shoulder with the hard thud of bodies colliding with each other. Each grunted and strained against the others weight, thinking of how to outwit the other. A bit brighter than the boy and analyzing the situation carefully, the man quickly came up with an idea.

It was a blur as he brought his opposite elbow around into the boy's stomach, causing him to double over slightly with a gagging sound. Following up he then brought his other arm around and swung his forearm into the hand of which the boy had his cinnamon buns, sending them flying through the air. A well placed kicked to the boy's abdomen next sent him crashing to the ground as the sound of shattering china echoed from the floor.

Breathing heavily on the ground the boy whipped his head to look at the ravaged cinnamon buns and plate with ferocious eyes then whipped back around to stare at the man furiously, his enviably nice and fluffy hair a wild mess around his face.

"You bastard…!" He growled through clenched teeth, pupils dilated and vibrating within his irises.

"Eh? What's that?" The lackey asked and held up a hand, beckoning the boy forward. "Come at me, then!" He continued with a laugh, his head tilted to the side and a cheerfully menacing look on his face.

Trembling with rage the boy clutched his fingers tightly in one hand and full on charged the lackey with his fist, springing up from where he had fallen on the ground. Moving with speed the man was able to dodge the sudden rush but was unprepared as the boy tactfully brought two enclosed fists down across the man's back.

The man staggered but retained a thundercloud expression as his knees buckled under him and the boy caught his neck in a choke hold.

"Eh heh heh…" He chuckled darkly from behind then ceased as the man began to pry at his arms with success. The boy became red in the face as he began flexing his arms as tight as he could against the man's strong hands.

"You…" he breathed out heavily, "you think you can…" again he panted some more, using his other arm to pull the one holding the man tighter. "Win…?"

Both of the men were sweating from the fight and puffing out breaths of air that were practically visible in the air. Each one's hair was extremely ruffled and their clothes un-tucked and rumpled in random places. A tie which the man had been wearing hung askew and loosely from against the bottom of his neck.

They stood like that getting their bearings for a brief moment. Then with a sudden burst of energy the man thrust his fist upward blindly. The balled up hand's knuckles caught the boy squarely in the jaw and he faltered backwards, releasing the man. Quickly the man placed his hand on top of the boys head and thrust him downward into a kneeling position, keeping a firm hold of his hair.

"Wait." The lackey spoke with a dull tone again.

The boy looked up with a bead of sweat running down his neck, noticing the lackey had also once more resumed his aloof expression. His face was a question mark as the lackey pointed a finger discreetly at the computer screen.

"What is that…on the screen?" His query sounded as if it lacked any real interest.

Wondering the boy turned his face to the screen and was struck with shock. He and the lackey met eyes and then simultaneously rushed over to the computer.

What seemed to be a small chibi-fied flele was strolling along the desktop background at a leisurely pace. As the two people neared the screen three surprise marks appeared by its head and it turned to face them.

The flele was a young girl with long, wavy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. With those eyes she returned the stare she received from the owners of the computer she was occupying for a second. Almost instantly she then awkwardly looked away and blushed with an anxious face. Both parties were silent unsure of what to do.

"H-hajimemashite…?" A small nervous voice came from the computer speakers as the small flele girl moved her mouth.

The lackey's face became slightly paler as the boy's broke into complete outrage.

"Wh-what do we do?" He yelled, clutching his hair in his fingers in a state of panic.

"Ah~" The lackey said monotonously as he inspected the flele closer. "It's so cute…" She responded even more erratic blushes and o faces.

The boy's eyes shifted around the room spasmodically and came to a rest on the lackey. He heard a small scream of terror, which was then quickly stifled, from the computer as he brought his balled up fist back and swung it straight across the lackey's face without warning.

As the man fell to the ground unconscious as a pile the boy ran forward and grasped the mouse possessively.

"I know; I'll just delete it, right? Yeah…" His eyes strayed to the lackey. "And now that idiot can't stop me from getting rid of this thing, no matter how cute it is…" He refocused on the small girl who looked up in horror at the boy's desperately crazy expression.

"E-eh?" Her voice had become high pitched with fear. After glancing hysterically to the two sides of the computer in confusion she began to sprint for the edge of the screen for which she had been going towards before.

Unfortunately she was not quick enough as she ran straight into the boy's cursor and was rebounded straight onto her back.

"Hahaha… I've got you now!" The boy laughed as he clicked the mouse into her shirt and began dragging the small chibi across the screen and up towards the trash bin.

The flele girl struggled frantically and flailed for a few seconds before turning a fearful gaze towards the boy. As she noticed his smug expression her fright filled eyes were replaced with furious ones.

"SCREW YOOOOU!" Her voice blared angrily through the speakers as she brought her fist up and around against the mouse.

To her surprise she actually managed to knock herself loose and began to tumble down the screen, straight towards the save box which the lackey had never clicked.

_Would you like to save?_

With a startled "oomph" the girl's small body crashed against the first of the two buttons.

_Yes._

The boy let out a sound of disbelief as the screen froze. A small timer appeared over the brown haired girl as her face was frozen in a wide eyed expression of surprise. Within the locked screen the code of 0's and 1's racing by and the kitty cat virus continuing to sway happily were the only things to move. After a few more seconds the cat raised its paw in a victorious pose with a happy expression.

"Download complete, nya!" A cute and sweet voice came from the speakers until the cat gave a small wink before closing and disappearing with the code.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" The boy slammed his fist against the computer desk as the lackey began to stir on the floor.

"Hmmm…?" He murmured rubbing his eyes and began yawning, only to wince in pain at the bruise that was beginning to form on his face. "What's happenin'…?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" The boy yelled back and desperately tried to move the mouse cursor as the flele girl began gently drifting down from where the save box had been. When she hit the ground her eyes were closed.

After a few seconds she blinked twice sleepily and then snapped her eyes open. Right away her eyes locked with the boy's and she made a mad dash for the black edge of the screen once more.

"Shit!" The boy cried as the mouse began moving again. She was nearly to the edge when he began rolling the cursor ball ferociously in a horribly futile attempt to halt her. The last thing he saw as she finally dissolved off the far said of the screen was a long, brown cat tail.

"Damn it!" The boy threw the mouse down in frustration.

"Calm down," The lackey spoke while rubbing his cheek, "It will still be on the hard drive." He continued just as the computer screen went completely black and sparks suddenly flew from the where the hard drive should be. It grew into a mini fire, then promptly exploded, fizzling itself out. A stream of smoke was left billowing from it.

"…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He yelled again in outrage then calmed down and unexpectedly smiled to himself.

"Hey, hey," He grinned and pointed at the lackey who just looked at him. "You were saving periodically on the hard drive you were given, right?" His eyes were full of hope.

The lackey stared blankly at him then opened his mouth to speak. He then closed it again and reached into his back pocket. From it a black flash drive was presented to the boy who was by then stricken into dumbfounded silence.

"Do you mean this…?" The lackey said in an uncaring voice.

The boy's face grew very red. In his anger he reached down and threw the four wheeled chair across the room. Air stirred the lackey's hair as it just barely missed his already bruised face. The boy threw his fist into the wall, creating a large hole.

"WHAT THE F-

_For the sake of our viewers we are going to end the prologue here, nya! Please read the next chapter, and review this one, nyu!_

_-Uirusu_

* * *

**Well there you go! The prologue chapter! Next chapter we will actually be in with the Vocaloids and hopefully have interesting stuff happen. **

**Please reveiw if you would! I really want feed back on this! It helps us write you know? So if you want more chapters of this you will definitely review!**


	2. Ohayo Sushichan

**I AM SO SORRY. I LIED. There are no Vocaloids in this chapter! DX But I promise (for real this time) that _next_ chapter will definitely have a few, if not all, of them in it.**

**Also whenever I read a story whenever there was a super long conversation that stretched for pages and pages I would always think to myself, "Damn... how could I ever do that...". BUUUUT... Yup. This chapter is mostly a long conversation. So I feel...somewhat... accomplished... bleeeeh... X_X**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Loading…

"…"

Loading….

"…_What's loading…?"_

Loading…

"_What is loading…?"_

Those softly illuminated and pixelated letters were the only objects visible in the otherwise black expanse stretching every which way from where the girl was. She was floating in the darkness like a fly immersed in a bottle of ink. It felt like a stark, mocking contrast to the white blankness of her mind.

"_Where am I…?" _The thought seemed to fly from her mind into the dull void around her as if she had spoken aloud.

"_How did I get here…?"_ With a slow shaky motion the girl brought her hands up to her face and gazed at the pair. She clenched and unclenched them slowly, shaking her head at the feeling of detachment and numbness all throughout her body. It was covering her like a thick film.

Quickly their trembling worsened as the girl felt panic through the fogginess that was everywhere. She threw her gaze at every degree and angle, looking around for nothing in particular, just anything other than the words 'loading' would suffice enough as a solvent to her hazy dread.

"_What happened to me?" _Questions piled up in her mind one by one.

"_I-I can't be dead…!" _She drew her hands to cover her face and once more shook her head in a jagged manner.

"_S-somebody help me…!" _The girl swung her face from her palms and let out a scream as loud as she could.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE…!" The words echoed eerily with cavern like quality for a few moments, sending a distant chill through the girl who promptly began to regret having called out. Eventually the darkness then swallowed the cry, once more empty of all sounds aside from the girl's own whispering thoughts.

Too disgruntled, confused and lacking any other plan to act upon, the girl drew her knees tight to her chest with a small sniffle. Burying her head into her legs for comfort the girl allowed the darkness to let her bob and turn any which way it felt. After all, it didn't matter how she floated or where, it all felt the same any way she was: cold and helpless.

The girl did not know how long she sat clutching herself in a small quivering ball. It could have been minutes, hours, days… even years seemed a possibility. There was no way for the girl to know for certain, but every single moment that continued to tick by felt like an eternity in itself.

At some point however some feeling began to seep its way back into the brown haired girl's body. Slowly she unraveled her head from her defensive position and looked back at the loading sign. From behind, a lighter color had started to seep in somehow, taking over the blackness with shades of gray which grew brighter by the second.

Springing to her feet the girl scrambled back in alarm. The darkness continued to melt, quicker, stretching tendrils towards the girl's feet and traveling around the void. Confusedly the girl continued to stare at the words 'loading'.

_Loading…_

The girl drew in her breath quickly as the last of the darkness was consumed with white.

…

_Loading Complete._

A sudden bright and hot light began to take over the room, blinding the girl's whole vision and dissolving away at the words. Suddenly, she began to feel herself start to be gently tugged forward. Just as this started to happen a small cheerful giggle filled the girl's head.

"Good luck~" The voice drifted happily through the air.

The girl blinked her brown eyes widely once as she was then fully pulled into the light with a powerful force both roughly and alarmingly. With begrudged tears in her eyes she gave one last angry and loud yell as she was completely engulfed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS LOADING?"

The next thing she knew, charts and perplexing data began to fill her vision, flashing up quickly then closing down of their own accord. Within the girl's mind, her memory spontaneously turned from white to a very light shade of grey.

Memories that seemed to belong to another person filled her head, coming at sudden moments and remaining blurry. And although there was no doubt that these were the girls own recollections, there were very obvious and gaping holes. For example, instead of where people should have been, there were nameless, faceless shadows. Even the background and scenes were places unrecognizable as anywhere the girl had ever remembered being.

Suddenly, with a blue line that flashed across her vision and a bit of static, a blurry ceiling was pasted into the girl's view in a shocking way. It took a few seconds for it to refine itself into a crystal clear image.

Once fully aware and functioning the girl found her hands clutching tightly to a metal table. Rapidly she pushed herself into a sitting position, causing her long and wavy ringlet filled hair to fly up and around her in a swaying manner.

The very first thing she did was curl her fingers in front of her face and then clutch them against her cheeks, not believing what had just taken place. A slightly warm feeling seeped through her as she realized every part of her was free of the numb blanket she had been trapped under before.

Then actually taking note she was no longer in the void, the girl snapped her head around to try to identify the new place she was suddenly in. Instantly her eyes caught sight of a man with dark brown hair who was looking at her with an expression that held both confusion and interest.

"You." He said simply with a raised eyebrow.

The girl's cheeks flushed as a genuinely shocked look plastered itself all over her face.

* * *

"E-eh?" The girl curled in on herself, angling her body away from the man and cringing. "Who are you?" Suspicion was blatant in her tone, along with latent fear.

"Hm? You've got a soft voice…" He said in surprise, earning a look of confusion from the girl.

The person was tall and seemed to be somewhere in his early to mid-twenties. His chestnut hair was semi-long and hung in his eyes. Upon further inspection the girl noticed they were a color similar to his hair.

"You'll need to speak up," he continued causing the girl to puff up with indignation, "and I'd be happy to tell you who I am… But first, can you tell me your name?"

The girl kept her eyes on him for a while, remaining silent at the question. Soon realizing she had been staring into space for some time she diverted her eyes to the white tile covered ground.

"I… don't know what my name is…" Her voice was less audible, but had a slightly harder edge to it. Silently she reflected back to her pitted memory.

"Well, I know it probably won't sound right, but just don't worry about it." The man walked a bit closer, but remained a respectful distance. "This is the norm for people like you."

The girl tried to send a warning to him through her eyes but was quickly losing the resolve to be completely untrusting of the man as he helped her become reacquainted with the world. Her cold dark chocolate colored gaze was unwillingly beginning to melt.

"Anyway, as you requested to know before," He took another small step forward and bowed a tad at the waist, "I am the Master."

"M-Master…?" The girl repeated with her fingers to her lips, a perplexed look dawning on her face.

"Ah ha~" The Master gained a dazed and wistful expression, "It's always the first time I hear it from a new Vocaloid I'm the happiest. Especially when someone like yourself says it with such an expression…not like when Kaito said it…" He shivered for some reason. "Not at all…"

"Eh…?" The girl blinked and habitually tilted her head to the side.

"_I…don't get it…"_ She was hopelessly confused.

"I don't understand…" The girl twisted a lock of her hair nervously as she stated her disorientation.

"Hm…?" The Master said, thinking she was speaking of what he'd just said. He turned a bright, sly looking smile on her.

"I mean you're cute, just like a Vocaloid girl usually is and should be…" The girl's face turned bright red.

"W-what? Don't say things like that! Geez!" She crossed her arms and glared with a pout off to the side. Giving a glance back she opened her mouth to ask a question and started drawing a circle with her finger on top of the smooth metal table upon which she sat.

"A-ah, um, M-Master?" Her frown tightened as the ribbon of blush across her face widened considerably. Why did he have to ask to be called by such an irrational name? To calm down she quietly gulped a deep breath and forced her eyes back to his direction.

She was surprised to see he had neared much closer, his face was practically in hers, a spaced out look adorning his features.

"Yeeees~?" He dragged out the word light heartedly as he spoke.

The girl scooted along to the further edge of the table with a sweat drop, feeling harassed.

"Um… You keep saying Vocaloid… What is Vocaloid?" She asked awkwardly, looking away again with a squiggly frown and steam coming off her face.

The Master straightened himself up and smiled cheekily.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to make you _that_ uncomfortable." He said first with a glint in his eye before going on. "And a Vocaloid is what you are, a vocal synthesizing software."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut tightly, sifting out some of the Master's speech with her own flood of thoughts before she tuned back into the real world and opened her lids.

"I still don't understand… Do you mean I'm not human…?"

The Master put his hand to his chin and narrowed his eyes as he thought of what to say for a short time.

"Ok… To explain it, you used to be human…" He said carefully. "But that was before…" A small pause entered his sentence and he hurried to cover it, "certain circumstances occurred… Anyway the fact is that you're a Vocaloid now."

"But you said Vocaloid was a type of …program or something?" She shook her head in confusion. "How can that be? I'm a living and breathing person, not a computer!"

"Yes," He responded, "You are alive. You breathe, feel, eat, etc. and are basically like an ordinary human. In fact, no one would be able to tell that you're a Vocaloid just from looking from you." His shoulders raised in a shrug. "However, the reality of it is that you are also a machine…and significantly different from your everyday average Joe. Or even as you said before, you actually are more or less a computer. Just a very high quality, self-computing and person shaped model."

"But how can that even be possible? In what way can a normal every day person just suddenly become a machine?"

"You, see it's actually very rare. There are only about a handful of Vocaloids around the world. Every so often new ones come along, and because they don't age, none of them will be disappearing anytime soon either."

"You don't mean I can't die, do you?" The girl shot up interrupting with a new question, wonder and fear clouding in her irises as she was distracted from her previous query.

"Eh…" The Master pulled a hand through his dark hair, also forgetting the unanswered inquiring. "I wouldn't say that, exactly…" He prepared to launch into another explanation as the girl released a breath she had been holding.

"Remember, even though you are mechanical, you're still alive and only a slight amount more hardy and able-bodied than an average human. So if you go jumping off the top of buildings because you think you're some sort of impenetrable super machine, you're not going to live to tell the tale…and there will be a lot of blood to clean up."

"I would never do something so silly…" The girl muttered while trying to suppress a shudder that rippled through her body.

"Hm?" The Master examined her from her reaction. "Are you a no nonsense type of girl then?" The girl tilted her head and gave the Master a reserved look of bewilderment as he plowed onwards.

"Anyway, as long as you keep yourself charged, maintain your systems, keep your body stabilized, and take care of yourself and such you will be around for a very long time."

"What does that mean?" The girl's face wore a worried face as she nervously rubbed her thumb against her palm. "I don't even know where I'd begin to _learn_ how to do all that special sounding stuff… You know all of these things while I know absolutely nothing… It's not fair…" Gloom surrounded the girl for a few seconds before a thought popped itself into her mind.

"Ah! Wait! Then Master, are you a Vocaloid?" She asked with great intentness.

The Master let out a small chuckle. Instantly the girl brought her fists to her chest in embarrassment and set swirling eyes on the Master.

"E-eh? No, then…?" She said hastily with a blushing face.

The Master smiled and patted the girl's head. At the sudden physical contact she narrowed her eyes and bristled distastefully, carrying the feeling even after he removed his hand. The Master either ignored this playfully or took no notice.

"No, I told you already, I'm a Master. It is my job to take care of and manage all the Vocaloids in this specific company."

"Whaaat~?" The girl sighed.

"Like you noticed before, everything is extremely complex and difficult for someone who does not have the right experience. So there are people like me from all sorts of different Vocaloid companies who learn it all. Those are the Masters. We generally live together with all of the Vocaloids we have… and as for the managing part, we set up jobs for them."

"Wait, everyone is living together in one place? That seems bothersome…" The girl said, beginning to become exasperated at the flow of all of the impromptu information being crammed into her head.

The Master breathed out a whoosh of air.

"It's just easier that way for everyone… If they all went and lived on their own it probably wouldn't be good for them either… They wouldn't know how to take care of the mechanical part of themselves, and over an extended period of time things could just start to break down... And even if they did know how to, would they have sufficient enough funds to supply what would be required to follow through with it? Plus a majority of Vocaloids are minors and must be under a guardian… Then there are others that are adults who also enjoy mooching off the company… You see, there are a many various reasons."

"M-mooches, eh?" The girl looked nonchalantly to the side with pursed lips, wondering if she was going to fall into that category. After all, what else could she do? At the moment she had nothing and was literally comparable to an empty computer file.

"Hm? Yeah, but I mean even though all of them do earn a pretty decent amount of money from the venues I set up for them, I still pay for EVERYTHING." He ran an irritated hand through his hair. "The food, their clothes, and the equipment I'm not administered by the company… repairs for when things get broken around the house…damage to the community…" He let go a worn out sigh. "I mean it happens all the time… Stupid and ridiculous things like 'Master! I went out for ice cream, but it all looked so good I bought half the store'…! But it's not like my funds are in an unlimited supply… And I only get so much support from the main branch…" He looked thoughtfully at the ground before turning to the girl with strained eyes. "My pay check isn't that high you know..!"

The girl felt a tad awkward listening into this private seeming issue, but also felt it was pitiable as he was obviously having a somewhat hard time. She also did not understand what type of person would clean an ice cream shop of half its supplies. However, she decided not to comment, instead batting around the idea of subtly changing the topic by finding the right moment to go off on something else or ask another question. Opening her mouth to act upon it as the Master went into a calmer state all his own.

"Ah, but I love what I do, you know?" He said in a suddenly frank way, brushing his hair away from his eyes only to have it fall right back into place.

The girl did not reply as she in fact did not, but her head tilted in interest as she poised herself in an intent position to listen.

"We've all become really close, like a family, so I believe that it's worth it. Still I can stay with you even though you all can do such amazing things that I couldn't even dream of accomplishing myself… So that's why I'm going to assist with everything I can, and be a part of helping you guys become even greater."

Warmth filled the girl's heart as she looked with coolly shining eyes at the Master. Perhaps if she were with someone like this, she'd be okay. Despite everything: her broken memory, confusion, and newness… This man who had stated his unwavering service to help people he claimed close bonds with and grouped her with, without even knowing her. He glanced over while she was still admiring him.

"Aw~" He cooed, strolling over and tugging gently at one of the girl's ringlets. "I like your shiny face, Kyun. It's cute"

Her face rapidly began to heat up, turning deep pink again. Hastily she shoved him away by thrusting her palms against his chest. Meanwhile, all of the high opinions she had begun to gain for him began to deteriorate. This person was not serious or cool. _At all_.

"_Since when did people become like this?"_

"Hey, stop it! Like I said, don't do things like that!" She huffed, still blushing. "It's weird!"

"Oh, no!" The Master said playfully releasing the curl and giving a wry shrug packaged with a devious grin. "Kyun-chan is embarrassed!"

The girl swung her head, looking around with a question mark face, and then turned back to the Master looking disconcerted.

"What? Who's that?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Hm? There's only you and me, Kyun-chan."

"E-EH?" The girl gave out a surprised shout. "Since when have I ever been known as…?" Once again she repeated the ritual of her face darkening to a shade of red. "Kyun…?"

"Since I decided it a little while ago…" The Master shrugged, apparently unconcerned. "You need a name after all… Otherwise you'd be referred to as something like '_the girl'_… unless you'd prefer that?"

"B-but…" She began, waving her hands about in flustered movements. "WHY KYUN?"

"Because you blush a lot and it reminded me of a girl that would go," The Master shaped a heart with his hands and pushed the shape outwards, "'Moe moe kyun!' And act all nervous…'" He said in an unnecessarily technical tone. "So I thought it fit absurdly well."

"N-NO!" Kyun cried, living up to her name's title and blushing an even deeper color. "It'll never fit! That's stupid, stupid, stupid! You're stupid!" Her face was amusingly distressed as she jumped down from the table and looked up at the Master.

He had begun to laugh quietly to himself at the Vocaloid girl's energetic outburst. He reached out again, making Kyun flinch as he quickly ruffled her hair.

"Calm down!" He said shaking his head with a smile. "I am now indubitably looking forward to seeing how you react with everyone else though." Her face became increasingly austere as he spoke.

"Huh?" She spoke with wariness and uncertainty. "When am I going to meet other Vocaloids?"

He promptly glanced over his shoulder and jabbed his thumb at a large staircase.

"Well, what better time to start your new life than now?" He asked, walking towards the stairs and hopping up the first couple steps. He then turned back to Kyun who still stood behind with her head tilted and eyes wide. Sweeping his arm upwards towards the rest of the staircase he invited her to progress.

"Do you want to go up, Kyun-chan?"

* * *

**I am desperately hoping you liked that chapter. Although I'm sure Kyun feels very stupid because she knows nothing... And well... YUP! **

**Please reveiw and feel free to ask any questions if you have any! Also, if you reveiw it will motivate me to make new chapters and update more. So if you enjoy this story please leave just a small... or laaaaarge... reveiw! Till next chapter!**


End file.
